onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brook
| jva=Yūichi Nagashima| eva=| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} * The subject of this article is sometimes spelt Brooke. Brook is a skeleton who was found by the Straw Hat Pirates onboard a ghost ship after they opened a mysterious barrel adrift on the open ocean and escaped from a mysterious storm.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. He is a musician who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi and is an undead being because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew and the eighth to accept to join Luffy's crew.One Piece Manga '' - Chapter 489, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship with the other being Zoro. He is the long awaited musician that Luffy wanted since his journey began.''One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 8, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a navigator is being discussed.One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 42, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a cook is being discussed.One Piece Manga - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a doctor is being discussed.One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 303, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a shipwright is being discussed. He was originally a part of the Rumbar Pirates and was appointed the position of captain of the remaining half the crew that was left after Captain Yorki split it to save the survivors of a disease. Brook is particularly the closest one to Laboon and is the one who is carrying the final song of him and his crew, recorded on a Tone Dial, before they all died, to be delivered to the whale. Before that, he was the leader of a battle convoy in a certain kingdom. Appearance Brook is a tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Despite having no skin, his head still has an afro which he says is because his hair has deep roots. Brook's coat, top hat, pants, and afro, are black while the inner linings of his coat are yellow orange. The ribbon tied in between his coat and around his neck is blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries is purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes have become somewhat tattered.One Piece Manga - Vol.46, Brook's color scheme is revealed on the cover. Before his death, Brook was a tall skinny 38 year old man with a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω'). This scar was retained in his skeleton as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. In Gear Spirit, Brook is presented with a different color scheme than the one depicted in both the manga and anime. The color of the collar of his coat is gray while the ribbon and the frills coming out of his coat are purple. In some artwork within the game, Brook's nose socket is uncolored. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword is also colored red in the game. This color scheme is so because the game was developed before an official color scheme from the manga was presented.One Piece: Gear Spirit'' - Brook is shown with a color scheme different than the manga and anime. Personality Brook is an eccentric character with a distinct personality of his own. While he looks like, and claims to be, a gentleman, he possesses very bad manners such asking to see ladies' panties (in a mermaids case he asks if they can lend him some money) and waiting impatiently for food (a trait shared by Luffy). He also seems to overreact at times like when the Straw Hats were alarmed at him for being a living skeleton or having no shadow when he was the one making more fuss than they were. He is also very patient, having stayed on his former crew's ship for years, waiting for the day in which he would be eventually reunite with his shadow. Also, while very hospitable, Brook exhibits cruelty to a certain degree to those whom he views as adversaries during combat. Unlike Sanji, who despises involving his culinary arts in any form of battle, Brook shows no hesitation in displaying his skills as a musician even in the midst of battle. As a result, some of his attacks have a music-like theme about them Despite being a skeleton, Brook says that he is scared by ghosts and zombies. In order to fight the various Thriller Bark Creatures without fear, Brook has convinced himself that if he sings while fighting, he wouldn't be afraid of them. This singing of his while fighting, has given him the name of "Humming Swordsman" by the zombies. Brook also often cracks "skull jokes" about himself being a skeleton complimented with his distinct laughter of "Yohohoho". Before encountering the Straw Hats, Brook stated that he was very lonely while floating adrift on his ship and adored the company of the Straw Hats. He invited himself in for dinner upon arriving on board the Thousand Sunny. While most of the crew seem content with him, for now Zoro and Sanji seem unhappy about him being around (at one point Sanji told Franky not to get friendly with him). His distinct personality and laughter allowed Nami, Ussop and Chopper question a "guardian" of Hogback's lab, Ryuuma, who had Brook's signature laughter and personality.One Piece Manga - Vol.46 Chapter 449, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp note Ryuuma's laughter is similar to Brook's. This was because Ryuuma possessed Brook's shadow until Zoro defeated Ryuuma, returning Brook's shadow to its rightful place. Relationships Crew The Straw Hats were immediately wary of Brook prior to his initial entry into the crew, but that later change after the events from Thriller Bark. He and Luffy made better terms than anyone else before officially joining the crew, even as far as dining and goofing off at the same time. He often gets on the crew's nerves, however, showing no appropriate respect for Nami and sometimes Robin when he asks to show their panties, or even cracking Skull Jokes in a serious situation when normally lead him beaten to a pulp. Nevertheless, Brook's sense of irony and music can enlighten an entire organization as big as the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. Friends Brook cares alot for his afro. Being the only thing of him that didn't rot away after he died, it means alot to him. It is the only thing he believes that Laboon would still recognize after fifty years. Since it won't ever grow back again should it be cut, Brook is ever more protective of it. Because of the promise Brook and the rest of his crew made to Laboon, Brook feels obligated to meet up with Laboon in order fulfill that promise. He feels that Laboon wouldn't forgive them for dying irresponsibly in the Grand Line. Enemies Because of the mess he made back five years ago in Thriller Bark, three of the Mysterious Four know how troublesome he was. Only Perona doesn't know of his doings because she was asleep back then. Abilities and Powers Brook is a musician who is able to play any musical instrument. He usually uses a violin to play his music. His musical abilities are so good that Laboon used to sing along to his music when they were together. Brook also knows how to purify the various Thriller Bark Creatures with sea-salt. Devil Fruit While he was still alive, Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. The fruit allows the user to come back to life for a second time. Though his soul wasn't able to find his body in time before it decomposed completely to a skeleton, he gained some advantages that would otherwise be impossible to do without being a skeleton supported by Devil Fruit powers. One advantage is that because he just light weighted bones, he can use his speed and light weight to run across water. With the aid of the Devil Fruit powers, he is also able to function like a regular human being. He is able to do normal stuff such as drink milk and use the calcium content to heal himself, in addition due to his skeleton body he can leap great distances and move at Super-human speed, he can also store things in his skull cavity such as a tone dial. Fighting Style In his cane Brook hides a sword known as a shikomizue, which he can use to great extent. His fighting style while using it resembles classical fencing. Though not as physically gifted as Zoro (on account that he no longer retains any muscle), he was able to keep up with what Zoro was doing while he fought Ryuuma. Brook's main advantage is the speed of his attacks, combined with the light weight of his skeleton body, he's able to deal extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers before his opponent can react. Brook's signature attack as of yet is known as 鼻唄三丁:やはずぎり, "Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri", loosely translated into "Three-Verse Humming:Arrow-Notch Slice". The attack is the fastest cutting technique of his kingdom's assault squad. It was originally named "Requiem Banderole", but was given the other name by his old nakama. Due to the attack's blinding speed and Brook's distracting humming, enemies often don't notice they have been hit until after Brook has sheathed his sword. When the need arises, Brook can also employ his music to aid him in battle. His technique, Nemuriuta Flan, shows this, where he strums his violin with his shikomizue, creating a soothing tune that renders anyone who hears it immediately asleep History Meeting and Leaving Laboon Fifty years ago, Brook used to be part of Yorki's pirate crew, the Rumbar Pirates. His job was being one of the many musicians that comprised most of the crew. While he and the rest of the crew were still in the West Blue, their ship was one day followed by a baby whale who had gotten lost. Seeing that the whale was really upset, Brook suggested to his captain that they should play some music to cheer the whale up. Together with the rest of the crew, Brook played a beautiful song that cheered the whale up. The next day, Brook and the rest of the crew discovered that the whale had continued following them. Despite this, Brook and the rest of the crew allowed the whale to follow them and even gave the whale a name, Laboon. Since then, Brook and the rest of the crew went around adventuring with Laboon tagging along. Together they went through alot all the while singing joyful songs together. As they journeyed together with Laboon, many of Brook's crew mates noticed that he was the one that Laboon was closest to.One Piece Manga - Chapter 486, Brook remembers when he and his crew first met Laboon. When Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates were about to enter the Grand Line, they suddenly faced a dilemma then. Since Laboon was still a baby, they feared that the Grand Line was too dangerous a place for such a young whale. The rest of the Rumbar Pirates tried to convince Laboon to stay in the West Blue but failed, so Brook was asked to tell Laboon to stay personally. Brook tried to convince Laboon but likewise failed. Unable to do anything else, Brook and the other Rumbar Pirates tried to ignore Laboon in hopes that the whale would be dissuaded from following them and leave. Their plan seemingly worked and Laboon was not sighted for some time. However when the Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates entered the Grand Line, they were surprised that Laboon had still continued following them and had followed them into the Grand Line through the Reverse Mountain. Seeing that their ship had some repairs to be made anyway, Brook and the rest of the crew continued to sing along with the whale while their ship was being fixed. After three months of fixing their ship, Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates decided to leave Laboon under the care of Crocus. They promised Laboon then that they would come back for the whale after going around the world. By then Laboon would've become very big and thus they also promised to then take Laboon along with them on their adventures.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.12 Chapter 103-104 and Episode 63, Brook, the Rumbar Pirates, and Laboon's tale as told by Crocus.One Piece Manga - Chapter 487, Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates promise to come back for Laboon. The Death of the Rumbar Pirates and Brook's New Life As Brook and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates traveled across the Grand Line, they experienced all the challenges the sea had to offer. Despite the difficulties, they simply sang along while continuing to sail on. However, disaster struck the crew one day. The captain of the Rumbar Pirates, Yorki, and several others had caught an incurable disease while disembarking at a forest. To keep the disease from spreading to the rest of the crew who weren't infected, Yorki decided to take himself and the infected on the Rumbar Pirates' first ship and try to escape the Grand Line by going through the Calm Belt. Yorki told Brook and the remaining Rumbar Pirates of his decision and how he regretted it as it was the only way to save the uninfected. Seeing as he couldn't return back to Laboon, Yorki asked Brook and the rest of the crew to give his regards to the whale. As Yorki lay dying on his bed, Yorki then asked Brook to send him and the infected off with his favorite song, Bink's Sake. With that Brook and the remaining Rumbar Pirates were split from Yorki and those who were infected.One Piece Manga - Chapter 487, Brook and the uninfected Rumbar Pirates say farewell to Yorki and the infected. Despite losing half of the crew, Brook and the remaining Rumbar Pirates continued sailing through the Grand Line on a new ship. He was appointed to be their new captain and as they traveled through the sea, Brook gained a bounty for himself. Things at first went smoothly for Brook and the remaining Rumbar Pirates, however upon entering the Florian Triangle, Brook and his remaining crewmates were attacked by some enemy pirates. Brook and some of the his crewmates were able to survive barely from the attack. However since the enemy had tainted their weapons with poison and that the Rumbar Pirate's doctor was killed in the attack, Brook and the survivors were slowly wasting away. Knowing that he had eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi, Brook suggested one last thing to his crewmates. He suggested to them that they should play one last song that would be recorded on a Tone Dial that they had previously bought from a merchant. Since he would be revived after death, Brook promised his fellow crewmates that he would take this Dial and play it for Laboon to hear. Overjoyed with Brook's proposal, the remaining Rumbar Pirates mustered what little strength they had and started singing one last time their favorite song. Though joyful at recording their song, the remaining Rumbar Pirates slowly succumbed to the poison and died one after another. They each fell with smile on their faces until only Brook was left all alone. With a heavy heart, Brook continued playing all alone until he finally succumbed to the poison and died.One Piece Manga - Chapter 488, Brook and the last of the Rumbar Pirates play one last song as they slowly die. Despite some doubts, Brook's soul was able to return to the mortal world thanks to the powers of his Devil Fruit. Unfortunately for him though, he had lost his body because of the fog in the area and had to search for it for one year. When he finally returned to it, it was just a pile of bones. Only his afro remained intact because it was firmly rooted. Upon rising back from the dead, Brook gathered up the skeletal remains of his dead crewmates and stored them all in some coffins located deep within the ship. For the next several, though uneventful, years, Brook stay aboard all alone on the ship. With nothing much to do, Brook merely did as much as he could including singing all alone. The years Brook spent stranded on the ship all alone were so harsh that he deeply missed the company of others.One Piece Manga - Chapter 487, A revived Brook stores the remains of his dead crewmates in coffins deep within the ship. A Dead Man comes to the Island of the Dead After some time, Brook's ship drifted to Thriller Bark five years ago. Wanting to fix the rudder, he disembarked and explored the island. All he found however was the various creatures that inhabited there. He was then captured and saw how Moria was able to create zombies. His shadow was then stolen. After being set adrift on his ship, Brook retraced his path and went back to the island. There he learned of the zombies' weakness while spying on some. He then interrogated Hogback for where his zombie counterpart was. After dispatching some zombies, Brook found his zombie counterpart, Ryuuma. However during the battle, Ryuuma proved too strong for Brook. After receiving some severe blows to his skull, Brook asked for mercy from Ryuuma and quietly ran away from Thriller Bark. The battle left Brook with a crack in his skull. For the next five years since then, Brook had been training himself in order to beat Ryuuma the next time they would meet.One Piece Manga - Chapter 458, How Brook lost to Ryuuma the first time. Surprise Meeting After the Straw Hats escaped from the mysterious storm, the pirates encountered Brook's ship floating aimlessly with Brook apparently singing. Wanting to discover what was onboard Luffy, Nami, and Sanji boarded his ship. There they met the skeleton apparently drinking tea. After being punched by Nami for indecency, Luffy asked him to join his crew. Brook accepted much to everyone's surprise. After boarding the Thousand Sunny and joining the Straw Hats for dinner, Brook explained his past.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 443 and Episode 338, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. It was later revealed that Brook had no reflection or shadow. Brook explained that his shadow was stolen, though refused to say by whom out of regard for the Straw Hats' safety. Because of this, he couldn't go out into the sunlight else he would disintegrate like a similar person who also lost his shadow. With this, Brook humbly declined to join the Straw Hats since he felt he would be a burden to them. Luffy however promised Brook that he would get Brook's shadow back. Happy to see living people after being alone for so long and overjoyed at the welcome the Straw Hats had given him he decided to peform for them. Suddenly, just as Brook was about to perform before the Straw Hats, a ghost appeared out of the wall. Brook, followed by the Straw Hats, then rushed out of the kitchen and found out that the Thousand Sunny was drifting apparently beside an island from West Blue, Thiller Bark. Upon seeing this, Brook said his farewell and jumped off board the ship and ran across the water to the island. Return of the Dead Man Upon arrival back on the island, Brook went around once again purifying the various creatures. Brook was then later seen by Franky and Robin falling from the sky and onto the rubble that was once a bridge connecting Hogback's mansion to the main mast of Thriller bark.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 453, Brook is seen falling by Robin and Franky. After getting up, he defeated Tallaran (the spider monkey) with a single attack using a sword hidden in his cane. After purifying Tallaran, Brook then explained to Franky and Robin how shadows are taken.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 455, Brook explains how Gecko Moria's Devil Fruit works to Franky and Robin. Franky then asked Brook a simple question about his being. Upon asked about this, Brook then explained to Franky and Robin about his past with Laboon. He explained to them his wish to return to his whale friend. After explaining things to Franky and Robin, Brook then rushed off. He then found Ryuuma sitting down in Hogback's lab and drinking tea. He then challenges him.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 456, Brook challenges Ryuuma. The battle with Ryuuma, was a fierce one as Ryuuma was able to match Brook's swordsmanship. As Brook fights and receives bone cracking blows, the thought of meeting up with Laboon no matter what ran through his mind. Despite fighting Ryuuma vigorously, Brook once again loses to the zombie. With his bones severely broken, Brook was laid defeated before Ryuuma. Unable to defend himself against Ryuuma, Brook's assailant decided to cut off Brook's afro. However just as Ryuuma was about to cut off Brook's afro, the entire island suddenly moved thus luckily saving Brook. Franky and Zoro then came to Hogback's lab. With a block against one of Ryuuma's strike targeted at Brook and Franky, Zoro then tells Brook that he will fight against Ryuuma instead and get Brook's shadow back.One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 462, Brook loses to Ryuuma again but is saved by Franky and Zoro. After an intense battle that lead to the roof of mansion, Zoro defeated Ryuuma with a technique that set the zombie ablaze. With Ryuuma's corpse incinerated, Brook got his shadow back. Fighting the Behemoths As Brook, along with Zoro and Franky, took a moment on the roof to recover from the excitement, Luffy's zombie, Oz came rampaging out of the main mast and calling out for the Straw Hats. The behemoth's appearance frightened Brook completely. Brook then witnessed a gigantic battle, between the Straw Hats nearby and Oz, then took place in the inner courtyard between the main mast and the mansion. The battle unfortunately didn't go all too well for the Straw Hats and Brook was unfortunately included in the fray.One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 469, Brook witnesses Oz call out for the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 470, Oz defeats the Straw Hats nearby as well as attack Brook unintentionally. Due to his previous battle with Ryuuma, Brook was completely unable to move as the Strawhats around stood up from Oz's attacks. He is however told to step aside and rest as they take on the behemoth themselves.One Piece Manga - Chapter 471, Brook is told to step aside and rest by the Strawhats around him. Brook however, figuring that they would need alot of salt to purify Oz, went to Thriller Bark's kitchen and gathered a large amount of the stuff. While there, he drank some milk in order to heal some of his wounds. He then returned just in the nick of time to save Usopp from Oz, who was now aided by Gecko Moria, while carrying a large sack of salt.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474, Brook rescues Usopp while bringing back a large sack full of salt.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Brook explains he drank some milk to heal some of his wounds. With the sack of salt, Brook decided to join in the fight against Oz. However, due to still being injured a bit, all that Brook could do at the moment was to hold onto the sack as the Strawhats attacked Oz. After dodging some of Oz's moves aided by Moria's Devil Fruit powers, Brook asked Nami, Usopp, and Robin to help him in a tactic against Oz. Using Usopp's Kuwagata, Brook was propelled towards Oz. While being propelled, Brook was spun by Robin and was shocked by a cloud created by Nami. With electricity surging through his bones, Brook then thrust himself through Oz's shoulder and shocked the behemoth as he ripped through. After going through Oz, Brook unfortunately then crashed into the building behind Oz. While stuck, Oz tried to stomp Brook. Luckily, Usopp saved the skeleton by redirecting Oz's attention from Brook with an attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 476, Brook attacks Oz with a combo technique with Nami, Usopp, and Robin. Though saved by Usopp, Brook was still knocked unconscious by Oz's attempted attack and fell to the ground. As the battle with Oz and the Straw Hats raged on, members of the Straw Hats slowly joined Brook in unconsciousness as they were taken out by Moria and Oz. Just when only Nami and Usopp were left and Oz was about crush them as well as the knocked out combatants, Brook and the Straw Hats were saved by Luffy who was then infused with the strength of a hundred shadows. As Luffy drove Oz and Moria away from the inner courtyard with massive attacks, Brook, as well as the unconscious Straw Hats, were carried off to safety by a group of shadowless victims lead by the pirate Lola.One Piece Manga - Chapter 479, Brook and the unconscious Straw Hats are carried off to safety by the pirates Lola and the shadowless victims. Even so, Brook arose along with the Straw Hats, stating he has enough strength to still help out. By request of Luffy, Brook grabs him and climbs up Thriller Bark with help from Robin. Brook then tosses Luffy towards Oz and wishes him luck, as Luffy attacks Oz with Gomu Gomu no Giant Bazooka. He also saw the brutal fight bewtween Luffy and Moria powered up by his Shaodw Asgard move, which Luffy won, thus returning all the shadows Moria had stolen, and at the nick of time, as the sun-light threatened to destroy the Thriller Bark Victim's Accociation, Sanji, Zoro and Robin. He was also included in the fray against Bartholomew Kuma, even though he didn't lift his blade against the Shichibukai, it would seem he was also damaged by the "Ursa Bomb". Current Events (Spoilers) A whole day after the chaos had ended, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Rolling Pirates have a mighty feast, in the Thriller Bark mansion, to celebrate their victory, with Brook playing the piano. He also reveals to Sanji that he witnessed the actions taken by Zoro and Sanji earlier against Kuma, and commended their bravery. Later, he and Luffy have a conversation about the song Brook is playing. Luffy says he knows of it, telling him that Shanks and his crew sing it all the time, to which Brook replies that any pirate, from olden days, know of it. Luffy then says he should join his crew now that he has reclaimed his shadow. Brook tells Luffy that there is one more thing he has not told them about. Luffy then tells him, that he know about his promise to Laboon. When he hears that Laboon is still waiting for him at Reverse Mountain, he stops playing the piano, and bursts into tears. He then starts to remember the first time they met Laboon and his crew's adventures in the Grand Line, while sobbing and playing the piano. After remembering the song they recorded, he stops playing. He opens his skull, to the shock of Sanji and Usopp, and finds a tone dial. Asking if he could play the recording Luffy says its fine and soon everyone joins in on the singing while Brook plays the piano. While the others sing he asks, in his mind, if Laboon who has waited for 50 years now, if he could wait a year or two more and then he would come back over the wall as promised. Soon he stops the dial and places it back into head saying it no longer serves the purpose of reminiscing but to be brought to Laboon. Once again he says he will come over that wall and ask if he can still join Luffy. Luffy just says okay while the other yells at how easy that was. He then reveals his bounty poster and tells he was once the leader of his country's attack squad. Later on he sits in front of a gravestone, made by Franky, for his dead comrades and he tells it's a fitting place since Thriller Bark comes from their homeland of the West Blue. He is later seen talking with Sanji about Fishman Island and Mermaids, getting a nosebleed when one of the Risky Brothers tells that mermaids don't wear panties. When the Straw Hat Pirates traveled the Fishman Island... Major Battles *Brook and other Rumba Pirates vs. Unknown *Brook vs. Ryuuma (past) *Brook, Franky, and Robin vs. Talleran *Brook vs. Ryuuma (present storyline) *Brook, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Franky vs. Oz and Moria *Brook, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Franky vs. Oz *Brook, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Franky vs. Flying Fish Riders Early One Piece The concept of Brook, a skeleton musician, had already been thought up by Oda the first time he drew Laboon. Brook's overall design however wasn't finalized back then but the basic idea was kept for a long time until Brook was finally revealed.Interview with Oda - Oda explains that he had Brook already in mind when he first drew Laboon. Trivia *Before Brook fulfilled the position of musician, there was a running gag of the need of the position to be filled, that was always being brought up by Luffy, during important meetings with his crew on who to join next. Whenever the Straw Hats hold a serious meeting about a situation they are in that might require a the addition of a new crew member with skills to aid in that situation, or anything similar like that, Luffy would always bring up the need of them getting a musician. His reasoning is that pirates love to sing and a musician is essentially to a pirate crew. Luffy's request however would always be turned down by his crew for more practical solutions to the situation. *Brook is the oldest member of the Strawhats, being 41 (dying 3 years after leaving Laboon) at the time of his death and 88 years old when he meets the crew, and he is the tallest, as he is even taller than Franky who is over seven feet tall. *Though he knows other songs, Brook's favourite song to sing is Bink's Sake which he was singing upon his first appearance. One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is heard singing "Bink's Sake". Even when he asks for requests from the others, he seemed to instantly switch over to singing this song. One Piece Manga - Chapter 486, Brook takes a request for a song, but switched over to "Bink's Sake". Other songs Brook sings include Black Handkerchief of Happiness.One Piece manga - Chapter 487, Brook sings lyrics to the song "Black Handkerchief". *Brook's joke where he leans against the wall and forms a 45 degee right angle seems to originate from Michael Jackson. Michael Jackson peformed many famous gravity defying 45 degree leans during a few of his music videos which seemed impossible for a normal human to perform. *Brook is perhaps the lightest member of the crew as he lacks muscles. References External Links *Shikomizue - Wikipedia article about the type of sword Brook uses *Skeleton - Wikipedia article about skeletons in general. *Human Skeleton - Wikipedia article about the human skeleton *Skeleton (undead) - Wikipedia article about animated skeletons *Skeleton - Monstropedia article about animated skeletons *Gentleman - Wikipedia article about the gentleman concept Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Musician Category:Swordsmen Category:Rumba Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates ''''Italic text'Italic text''''